Masques
by Ivrian
Summary: Chacun de nous porte un masque, parce qu’il ne supporterait pas de laisser les autres le voir tel qu’il est réellement... Drabble, SLASH Harry OsbornPeter Parker.


**Un petit drabble de 650 mots, écrit ce matin en attendant que mes petits bouts se réveillent pour aller à l'école. ****J'en ai aussi deux autres sur le feu, aussi des Harry/Peter (Décidément, ils m'inspirent, ces deux-là !) tant il est vrai que la scène de Spider-man 2 m'a marquée ! Mais si, vous savez, celle de Peter étendu sur le sofa, et Harry un poignard au-dessus de sa gorge... je peux vous dire que je me retenais fortement de hurler** **en plein cinéma : **_"Mais lâche le poignard et prend-le sauvagement sur le canapé, bordel !" _  
**Alors, pas de spoiler pour Spider-man 3 (Même si j'ai vu le film et **_« OH, MON DIEU !!! »_ **est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit à la fin !!!) dans ce drabble... **

Bonne lecture !

**°0°0°**

Dans la vie, tout est une question d'apparence.  
Chacun de nous porte un masque, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de laisser les autres le voir tel qu'il est réellement.  
Cela, Harry Osborn le sait depuis son enfance. Son père le lui a appris.  
Pendant longtemps, ce masque qu'il a montré en société a été sa force.  
Paradoxalement, c'est ce qui cause aujourd'hui sa perte.  
Il avait tout planifié, depuis le moment ou la haine était entrée dans son cœur et dans sa vie.  
Il vengerait son père en tuant Spiderman. Il retrouverait ses amis et reprendrait une vie normale.  
Et puis tout est allé de travers.  
Parce que Spiderman, le monstre tant haï, n'était autre que Peter, l'ami tant aimé. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs, peut-être…  
Il tenait Spiderman à sa merci, ce soir-là. Le couteau sous la gorge, prêt à trancher la jugulaire. Et il l'a laissé partir. Parce que MJ était en danger.  
Il a toujours su que MJ avait la première place dans la vie de Peter.  
Il l'a laissé partir, mais pas avant de lui avoir fait promettre de revenir.  
Et c'est ce qui les enchaîne aujourd'hui l'un à l'autre, et ce qui causera leur perte, aussi surement qu'une balle entre les deux yeux.  
Il sait très bien que Peter pourrait dire non, qu'il n'est pas de taille contre la force physique de Peter. Seulement voila, Peter Parker n'a jamais rien fait pour lutter contre Harry Osborn.  
Peter n'a jamais dit non.  
Il suffit qu'Harry l'appelle et lui ordonne de venir, et Peter obéit. Parce qu'il sait que l'ardoise est loin d'être effacée entre eux...  
Quelquefois, Harry se méprise de faire ça. Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne peut pas plus s'en empêcher que de respirer.  
Tandis qu'il s'enfonce, encore et encore, à grands coups de reins, dans la moiteur accueillante _qu'est_ Peter, il sait qu'il est pris au piège, aussi surement que son ancien ami.  
Amis, ennemis, amants… _autant de masques_.  
Il sait la souffrance physique qu'a endurée Peter les premières fois. Peu de lubrifiant, peu de préparation.  
Rien que la rage et le désir.  
Mais si la douleur physique est partie à la longue, avec l'habitude, la douleur morale, elle, reste bien présente pour tous les deux.  
Leur accouplement est sauvage, violent, une frénésie de sperme, de sueur et de sang, à l'image de la relation qui unit le Green Goblin et Spiderman.  
Parce que c'est ça, le _catch_.  
Harry Osborn ne baise jamais Peter Parker. D'ailleurs, Peter Parker ne franchit plus jamais la porte du manoir Osborn.  
Non, ce serait trop simple.  
Leur fornication est un affrontement.  
L'affrontement de Spiderman et du Green Goblin.  
Lorsqu'ils baisent, seules leurs parties génitales sont visibles. Peter n'enlève jamais son masque d'homme-araignée, tout comme Harry n'ôte jamais celui du bouffon vert.  
Et Harry ne peut _qu'imaginer_ l'expression de jouissance ou de douleur qui déforme les traits de Peter au moment de l'orgasme.  
Une torture pour lui, mais pire, parce que mentale.  
Alors il continue, encore et encore, parce qu'il ne peut pas plus se passer du corps soumis sous le sien que de sa haine de lui.  
Et Spiderman revient, encore et toujours, parce qu'Harry sait qu'il ne peut pas davantage se passer du plaisir douloureux que de la culpabilité.  
Et tandis que la sueur coule sous les masques, qu'il sent la chaleur qui monte dans ses reins, qu'il devine l'orgasme imminent de Peter alors qu'il s'acharne sauvagement sur sa prostate, il souhaite pour la énième fois que les choses soient différentes.  
Mais on n'échappe pas à son destin.  
Et ça, Spiderman et Green Goblin l'ont bien compris tous les deux.  
Et puis dans un râle, Peter jouit, et le doux murmure qui accompagne sa jouissance détruit à chaque fois Harry un peu plus davantage, aussi surement et lentement qu'un poison.  
– Je t'aime, Harry…  
Parce qu'à ce moment-là, les costumes et les masques tombent, et qu'il ne reste plus que Peter et Harry…

**°0°0°**

**Votre avis ?**


End file.
